Diamond Sapphires
by Tanzettigirl
Summary: Sequel to Jaded Blue; Tommy and Billy attempt to rekindle their relationship, but Rita takes matters into her own hands when she steals Tommy's powers.
1. Challenge

Billy stood at the entered the large gym and paused. The crowd was huge, three or four times the size he was used to at the Youth Center. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Trini standing next to him. Jason was behind her.

"You ready, Bro?"

Billy nodded. "I think so. I mean, I've completed all the required preparatory training, as well as all the required reading, plus a bit of auxiliary text, but I must admit I'm still feeling a bit apprehensive about today's events."

Trini gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't be nervous," she said. "You are ready for this and you deserve it. You've done the work, just go out there and show the judges what you've learned."

"Yeah, man," Jason said. "You're ready. I wouldn't have recommended you for this belt if I didn't believe that."

Billy nodded knowing both of his friends were right. Jason smiled and strode out towards the mats where the next competition was about to begin. As they stepped around the crowd to wait for their turn to be called Billy spotted a familiar face. Tommy stood on the far side of the mat chatting with two of his students. They were younger, probably middle school age, as Tommy preferred to work with younger kids in his lessons, where as Jason taught a variety of ages.

Tommy saw them and waved. When he finished up with his students he walked over to them. Jason greeted him with an arm wrestle style handshake then turned to the others.

"I didn't know you were going for your green belt today? That's great, man."

"Thanks," Billy said. He immediately looked away from Tommy's smile. They hadn't talked much over the last two months. They were friends, teammates, but they weren't anything else anymore.

"I saw your kata practice last week," Tommy went on. "You're form has really improved."

Billy looked up at that. "You think so?"

"Absolutely. You're going to do great."

Billy couldn't help but smile. "Thanks!"

The announcer called the group to order and began announcing the rules of the test. He consulted a list and called the first candidate, which was Billy.

He felt Trini pat him on the back and Tommy stepped up, presumably to do the same, only he didn't. Instead Tommy gripped his shoulder and leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," he whispered before stepping away and rejoining his own students.

Billy stood frozen for all of a minute. It had been two months since Tommy had kissed him. They'd agreed after the dance to remain friends, but no more. Billy had forgiven Tommy for everything he'd done as the Evil Green Ranger, and he was more than grateful to have Tommy on the team, but he hadn't been ready to think about Tommy as anything more than a friend, not yet.

Plus, there was another reason Tommy's move shocked him. He'd overheard a conversation between Trini and Kimberly the week before: Tommy was with someone else.

"Billy! Go!"

Jason's voice snapped Billy from his thoughts. The Blue Ranger shook his head and walked out to the center of the mat. He took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts of Tommy and the other Rangers aside. They didn't matter right now. He was about to test for his Green Karate belt and he'd been working for months to get his far, he wasn't going to lose over a meaningless kiss. Using the techniques Jason and Trini had taught him about focus and concentration he brought his mind to the task at hand and proceeded to complete his test.

*****

"Way to go, Billy!"

Everyone raised their glasses over the table and clinked them together. Billy couldn't stop beaming. He'd passed his test with flying colors, literally. He'd been presented with his green rank belt at the end of the session and now he, Trini, Jason, and Tommy, whose young students had also passed their tests, were at a nearby ice cream shop celebrating.

It wasn't as good as the Juice Bar, but Jason had other students who were competing in later sessions so he couldn't leave, and since both Billy and Trini had come here in Jason's truck, they had all decided to celebrate there instead. He was sure they'd have another celebration with the entire gang tomorrow after school tomorrow at Ernie's but for now, this was the best he could have imagined.

"You did really great, Billy," Tommy said. "I'm proud of you."

"I can't believe I've progressed this far," Billy said. "When I set out to do martial arts I was sure I'd never get past the first phase much less be promoted so quickly."

Tommy's warm hand suddenly wrapped around his forearm. "You earn it," he said. "You worked really hard for that belt. You deserve it."

Billy felt the heat spread from his arm all the way up to his face and had to look away again. He took a deep breath and fought the sensation. Why was this happening now? Tommy didn't mean anything, he couldn't. Especially not in front of Jason and Trini.

_Get a grip_, he told himself. _It doesn't mean anything_.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize the conversation had continued without him until Trini said his name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he said woefully.

"I want to stay and watch the rest of the tournament with Jason. Do you want to stay or go home with Tommy?"

"I, uh, I can stay."

"You don't have to do that," Jason said. "Go home and relax. The rest of the tournament is mostly younger students anyway, you've seen all the more advanced demos already."

He braved a glance to Tommy who sat quietly next to him, a small inviting smile on his face. "It's not a problem, I have some homework to catch up on and I can drop you off on my way."

Billy quickly considered his options. On the one hand, Jason was right; he'd be immensely bored watching lower ranking students compete for the afternoon, on the other, his second option would mean spending an hour alone in a car with Tommy. He hadn't been alone with Tommy since the dance two months ago when they parted ways. And the way he was feeling, he wasn't sure if he could take that pressure.

"Go on, and go home," Trini said. "There's no point in you staying and being bored."

"What about you?" Billy said. "Don't you want to go home?"

"No, I think I'll stay here," Trini said in a soft tone and looked over at Jason. "I will have fun."

At first Billy didn't understand it, then something clicked. Trini was smiling…at Jason. He'd never noticed that before, but it was more than apparent now. Trini and Jason weren't offering him a way out of boredom, they were dismissing a third wheel.

"Okay, then," he responded. "That does seem the most logical solution to our conundrum."

He felt Tommy's hand clap on his back. "Great."

Jason drained the last of his milkshake in one gulp then stood up. "I should be getting back, my next student is on in a few minutes."

Trini stood too and Jason offered her his arm. She wrapped her small hand around his elbow and they walked out of the café together.

"You two have fun," Tommy called after them. The only response he got was Trini giving a half turn and waving just before they hit the door.

They second they were through it Tommy fell back in his chair and let out a laugh. "Can you believe those two?"

"Are they…? How long have…I am reading them right, aren't I?" Billy stuttered, still processing what he'd just seen.

"Oh, they've been dancing around it for weeks," Tommy answered. "Jason finally broke down and said something last night."

"How do you know all this?" Billy asked. He knew that Tommy and Jason were close, but he was shocked to learn that Tommy had access to secrets he didn't.

Tommy just shrugged. "Kim. She's been trying to set them up for I don't know how long. Jason talks to me a lot so I somehow got recruited as her spy. Guess it worked out for the best though."

"They do make a lovely couple," Billy agreed.

There were several moments of silence between them as Billy watched the closed door, idly playing with the remains of his milkshake.

"You ready to go?" Tommy asked. "No rush, I'm just asking."

Billy took a deep breath. _One hour with a friend, that's it_. "Yeah, we can go."

Tommy smiled again and they got up. They chatted casually about the tournament and martial arts practice as they walked the two blocks to the gym where the tournament was being held. When they reached the parking lot Billy automatically kept walking past the curb.

"I'm parked this way," Tommy said pointing in the direction he wanted to go. He led Billy through the parking lot until they reached his large red four by four. He unlocked the passenger's side door first and held it opened the door for Billy. Billy climbed in quickly, tactfully ignoring the hand Tommy held out to help him up. Then Tommy closed the door and ran around to the driver's seat and hopped in quickly.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he turned the engine over.

_You're over thinking this! Just stop_. Billy took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's go."

*****

**Okay, little bit of a teaser beginning, but hey, that's what I do best! Really looking forward to continuing this story and I hope all of you out there enjoy it as much as you did the last one. **

** Also, on a personal note, I recently won first prize in an original short story contest. Details are on my profile. Please feel free to check it out! **


	2. Ridealong

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, never was never will be….

*****

** Sorry for the bit of a delay. Holiday lag caught up with me and I didn't have everything edited, plus premiering my Billy/Kim story. So to make up for it, you'll be getting a bonus chapter this week! Read on and don't forget to review!!**

*****

Tommy pulled in front of Billy's house and stopped. He felt like crap. They'd barely spoken a word on the drive home. Mostly idle chat about the karate tournament and stuff with the Rangers. He knew Trini had gone out of her way to arrange for him to have some alone time with Billy and he felt like he'd blown it. He'd tried, he really had, but he hadn't been able to find an opportunity to bring up the subject.

_Just say it_, _Tommy_, he said to himself. _Tell him you miss him and you want another chance_.

He knew they'd agreed to just be friends. He'd been patient the last two months, letting their relationship heal in its own time. He'd even tried moving on for a time. But nothing worked. It had been Kimberly that finally prompted him to say something.

It was after school and Tommy had gone to Billy for clarification on something from the homework assignment they'd been given. When Billy walked away he'd stood at his locker for several seconds just staring blankly at the books inside, wishing he could have said more.

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?" a soft voice had said from behind him. He turned to see Kim standing there. Her face was more serious than he'd ever seen it, even in battle.

"He doesn't want me anymore," Tommy had replied. He pulled out the books he needed and shoved them in his backpack. Kim's small hand had gripped his arm and pulled him back to face her.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Tommy had shaken his head. "I can't. You don't understand."

"Tell me." When he'd hesitated she went on, "We're friends Tommy. I won't tell the others. Please talk to me."

So he'd told her. He told her about how he'd fought the spell when he was on the cliff about to kill Billy with the Sword of Darkness. He told her how he'd been pinned to the floor of Rita's throne room while she tortured him. How he'd defied her by saying he loved Billy, which led to her putting the spell on him that resulted in him stabbing Jason.

She'd listened to it all with a calm face and when he was done she simply asked, "And Billy doesn't know any of this?"

Tommy had shaken his head, his mind too busy fighting the tears to say any more. Kim had hugged him and told him it would be alright. She told him to talk to Billy, to tell him everything. Tommy swore over and over that he just couldn't and finally Kim had just let it drop.

Two days later when he was eating dinner at the juice bar between lessons she had sat down with him.

"I know a way for you to get some time with Billy to talk to him," she said.

"Kim, I told you I can't."

"Just hear me out," she had said. She then launched into the plan involving the karate tournament and Trini's crush on Jason.

The next day of course had been when Jason had finally broken down and asked Trini out. Tommy didn't mention what a wonderful coincidence it was and how it would make the plan so much more convenient. If he knew Kim, she already knew Jase was close to breaking and had no qualms about using the situation to her advantage, or Tommy's.

So here they were, sitting in front of Billy's house, and still Tommy hadn't said what he wanted. He only had seconds to work with now and he needed to make his move. He couldn't remember being more scared in his life.

"Thanks for the ride," Billy said softly.

"No problem," Tommy replied.

Billy moved to open the door and Tommy saw his chance slipping away. He had to do something, fast.

"Billy, one more thing."

"Yes," Billy answered. He turned to face Tommy and Tommy crossed the space between them in an instant and kissed Billy for all it was worth.

For two very blissful seconds, Billy actually kissed him back.

Then he felt Billy's hand forcefully on his chest and he pulled away.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

Tommy could barely catch his breath. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just, I miss you. I wanted you…I wanted us…"

Billy's face was horror-stricken and Tommy felt his heart sink. He'd messed up. He'd had his one chance, and he messed it up.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I know you're not ready, I just…I miss you so much."

"What about your boyfriend?"

Tommy started. "What boyfriend?"

Billy's face went flush. "I heard Kimberly say you had a boyfriend."

"She told you I had a boyfriend?"

Billy looked down. "No, she told Trini. They didn't know I was there."

"When was this?"

"Friday."

For a second Tommy sat confused. Friday, that was the day Kim came to him with the karate tournament plan. He must have overheard her discussing it with Trini. That was the only explanation.

"Billy, she was talking about you."

"Me?" It was the Blue Ranger's turn to stop and stare.

"Yes, you." Tommy reached out and put a hand to Billy's cheek. "There's only ever been you."

There was silence as they looked at each other for several seconds. Billy's hand moved up to grasp the hand against his face, but he didn't pull it away.

"Do you think you give me another chance?" he said. "Can we start over?"

"Yes," Billy said.

Pure elation washed over Tommy. "Really?"

Billy smiled and let out a small laugh. "Yes."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes!"

This time Tommy didn't hesitate, and neither did Billy.

****

** Painfully short. The next chapter is much longer, I promise, which is why you're getting it this week as well. Special treat! Don't say I never give you guys anything!**

** Reviews welcome! Thanks in advance!!**


	3. Covanenant

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, never was never will be….

*****

"It's around here somewhere," Tommy said, stepping along the rocky pathways. Billy followed, watching the edge of the rocks where they walked to keep from tripping.

Billy had never been to this part of the beach before. Tommy had called him last night and asked if he wanted to go swimming in the coves just outside town. He said he'd been there a few times with his family. They'd left the car in the small parking lot near the public beach area and started hiking up the nearby cliffs.

"Here it is!" Tommy said as they climbed over an outcropping. He held out a hand and pulled Billy onto the rock ledge. It was beautiful. The ledge dropped straight down about twenty feet into the water. It was low tide so the water was smooth as it lapped gently against the well-worn rocks as they curved in, forming a small cove that would be nearly invisible from the sides.

Tommy dropped the large lunch cooler he brought on the ground and spread his towel next to it. Billy did the same while Tommy stripped off his shirt and sandals. "Come on," he said and raced for the ledge. Billy made it to the edge of the drop just in time to see Tommy hit the water in a beautiful splash. By the time the Green Ranger broke the surface Billy had managed to work his way down the drop-of using the well worn stones as steps. There was a small ledge just a few feet above the water and Tommy met him there.

"Why didn't you jump?" he asked.

"It's too high," Billy said. "I can never jump from there."

Tommy reached out a hand. "Well, help me out then."

Billy grabbed his hand and tried to pull Tommy out. He saw the glimmer in Tommy's eyes a second too late and the next thing he knew he was tumbling forward into the water. When he surfaced again he could hear Tommy laughing. He responded by smacking his arm across the water and splashing Tommy in the face.

Tommy shook as the water hit him, and then it was on. The next half-hour was little more than an all out war to see who could splash and dunk who under water the most. Finally both of them ended up leaning against the rock ledge panting and laughing.

After he'd caught his breath Tommy pulled himself onto the ledge and helped Billy up. Billy followed him up the natural cut "stairs" until they reached the sunlight of the cliff.

Tommy laid back on his towel and closed his eyes. Billy lay down next to him, propping his head on one arm, and for several seconds just stared at him. His skin was smooth and tan from the sun and there were water droplets still on his eyelashes.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Billy teased.

The corners of Tommy's mouth twitched. "I don't sleep well anymore," he said in a dark tone. "Not since Rita's palace."

"I'm sorry," Billy said, immediately overcome with guilt. "I didn't know."

Tommy's shoulder's moved in a halfhearted shrug. "I still have nightmares. I thought they would go away when I became a Ranger, started doing some good, you know. But they didn't."

Billy nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. Tommy hadn't talked about what happened with Rita after he got back. As far as he knew he hadn't opened up to anyone and Zordon had told them all to give him time. He never thought he'd be the one Tommy finally opened up to, but in that moment he was grateful that he was.

"It was like, walking in a fog," Tommy continued. "At first, I didn't think about it being right or wrong, I was just serving my mistress. I don't think I even knew what I was doing." He paused and took a ragged breath but Billy stayed silent and let him continue at his own pace. "I never questioned her, not once. But then, I saw you, and you said my name, and it was like, I don't know, like a veil lifted. Nothing changed at first, I still wanted to serve my mistress, but, I wanted-no I needed-to do it a different way."

Billy swallowed unconsciously and felt a lump in his throat at the words. He knew Tommy had clung to their relationship to survive, but he had no idea that it had been his guiding force out of Rita's grip from the beginning.

"She controlled everything, but I controlled that one thing, who I was with, and somehow, that gave me enough power to fight her," Tommy said. "It wasn't until the end, until she took even that small bit of control away from me that I realized what I'd been doing, and how much I wanted out.

"When I saw your face, after I stabbed Jason. I knew I'd lost everything. It was over. When you came into the cell the next day to rescue me I was hoping you were Goldar coming to finally kill me."

Tommy's eyes were closed tight and Billy couldn't stand lying there doing nothing. He reached out and touched Tommy's hand in comfort, but the Green Ranger pulled away. He sat up suddenly and pulled his knees to his chest burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just-I needed you to know."

Billy sat up and touched Tommy's shoulder. The other boy flinched but didn't pull away. "It's okay," Billy whispered. Slowly he wrapped his arm around Tommy's broad shoulder. "I'm right here," he whispered into his ear. "I'm right here."

He felt Tommy's weight shift, leaning into him just a little and Billy held him tighter. He understood now. He'd never been anyone's rock before. It was always him leaning on the others, on Jason for training or Trini encouragement. But now it was Tommy leaning on him for something, for the most unlikely thing of all, strength.

After a few minutes Tommy sat up straight and Billy released him. He saw Tommy wipe at his eyes to be sure there were no tears on his face. Tommy hit his feet suddenly and held out his hand.

"Come with me," he said.

Billy took Tommy's hand and got to his feet. Still holding hands they walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Jump with me," Tommy said.

"I told you I can't jump from this high," Billy responded.

"You'll be fine," Tommy said. "I'm right here. We'll jump together."

Billy took a look at the water below. He'd seen Tommy jump before, but the drop still looked to be miles long. He looked up at Tommy again to protest, but when he saw the eagerness in the Green Ranger's eyes, he just couldn't say no.

He nodded and gripped Tommy's hand tighter. "On three. One…two…three…"

Billy held Tommy's hand tight in his the whole freefall, not letting go until the force of hitting the water strained his wrist to the point he couldn't take it anymore. The shock of hitting the water at that speed took several moments to recover from, but finally he felt himself break the surface. He gasped for breath, rubbing the water out of his eyes as he tried to look around for Tommy. He heard the boy's laughter to his left and found him treading water a few feet away.

In seconds Tommy closed the distance between them and Billy felt a hand slide around his waist. He could feel the other boys powerful legs moving under the water, keeping them afloat. Tommy was smiling, his hair slicked back by the water, small drops glittering on his long eyelashes.

"That wasn't so bad," he said.

"It was fun," Billy replied.

Tommy's smile widened and Billy felt himself being pulled closer. He wrapped an arm around Tommy's shoulder, trying to keep level in the water. His head bent down and Billy closed his eyes, waiting to accept the kiss.

A flash of light exploded over their heads and the water trembled, pulling them apart. A familiar laughter rang over the cove, echoing over the rock walls.

"Goldar!" Tommy shouted. Billy's eyes followed the walls of the cove up to see the gold warrior standing at the top of the cliff they'd just jumped from. A small army of putties surrounded him.

Immediately Tommy swam for the rock ledge. Billy followed and they climbed the rock face to the cliff. The putties attacked immediately, and they were separated trying to fend them off. Fire flew through the air, and Billy rolled away towards where they'd spread the towels. He heard Tommy's cries as he fought away the putties. Billy moved towards the towels, taking on the putties that were tearing their picnic lunch apart. Unfortunately, he was too slow and in seconds they had him down.

The next thing he knew he was in the air, putties gripping him on all sides. He struggled against their grip but it was no use, there were too many. He couldn't see where they were going, but the movement was getting faster. Then suddenly their grip was gone, but he was still in the air. Billy barely registered the fact that he was falling when he hit the water hard. The sting of the unexpected impact paralyzed him. His body involuntarily tried to breathe and he choked on the water as he struggled to find the surface.

Finally, his head broke free and he met the air coughing and sputtering. He'd barely caught his breath when he heard Goldar's low growl echo over the rocks.

The evil henchman was standing at the edge of the cliff. A few feet away stood Tommy, surrounded by putties that were restraining him with every ounce of strength they had. Billy screamed Tommy's name without thinking, but there was nothing he could do. Even if he could make it back up the cliff he couldn't fight off that many putties on his own. His communicator was up in the backpack he'd brought with them. He was completely helpless.

Goldar laughed as Tommy struggled in vain to get away.

"Say goodbye to the Green Ranger!"

Then he, the putties, and Tommy disappeared in a blaze of golden fire.

*****

**Muahahaha! Evil cliffhangers strike again!! I look forward to your reviews.**


	4. The Green Candle Burns

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, never was never will be….

*****

When the fire of Goldar's magic faded, Tommy was disoriented. He barely stayed on his feet when the putties released him. It took several seconds to recognize the place, but once his head cleared a bit he knew. He was in Goldar's dark dimension, and he was trapped.

"Welcome back, Green Ranger," said a scraggly voice from behind him.

Tommy turned and came face to face with Goldar. "What do you want?"

"It's simple," Goldar said. "If you join Rita you can keep your powers, if not, they will be destroyed."

"I'll never join Rita again," Tommy said. How could Goldar think that after everything he and Rita had put him through he would willingly come back. "And you'll never get my powers."

Tommy jumped into a spin kick which Goldar ducked away from. Then Goldar lashed out and Tommy was a second too late on the block and went tumbling backwards onto the cold marble floor.

"You won't have a choice," Goldar laughed. "When the Green Candle burns down, you're powers will be gone with it."

The golden warrior gestured to something behind him and Tommy noticed for the first time a tall pedestal with a large pillar candle on top. The candle was a deep shade of green and the flame that rose from the top shot out bright green sparks in every direction.

"Yes," Goldar said. "You should already be feeling its effects on your powers. You will continue to weaken as the flame burns away until the Green Ranger is no more."

Tommy just shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be true. He didn't feel weaker yet, but that candle was burning at a faster rate than a normal candle. If Goldar was right, he didn't have much time left at all.

"This is your only chance," Goldar said. "Join Rita now, or your powers will be lost forever."

Tommy looked up at Goldar, then back at the candle. Even with his powers at full, taking on Goldar would be a challenge. There was only one way out now. He had to hope Billy and the others would find him before that candle burned out.

*****

Jason leaned against the kiosk on the far side of the Command Center clenched his fists so hard his nails nearly pierced his skin to keep from growling. Across the room Billy and Alpha were working painstakingly over the computers, searching for Tommy. He'd gotten a frantic call from Billy a little less than an hour ago that Tommy had been captured. He'd teleported to the Command Center right away and called the others, who now stood scattered helplessly around the room, waiting for Billy and Alpha to declare they'd found something.

His thoughts were broken by an outburst across the room. Billy had slammed his fists against the console in frustration. "No!" he shouted. "There has to be something!"

Jason stepped forward and put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "It's alright," he said. "Take a breath and try again."

"The Red Ranger is correct," Zordon said. "We've been attempting to track Goldar's dark dimension ever since Rita's return. It is well hidden, and will not be found easily."

"But we need to find it now!" Billy said. He stepped back from the computer and his hands rubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses up to his forehead. "This is all my fault. I should have been faster."

Jason gave Billy's shoulder another squeeze and turned the blonde boy to face him. "No," he said firmly. "This isn't anyone's fault. You and Tommy are great fighters, but Goldar is strong, and there's no way anyone could have taken on that many putties. No one here blames you for this, and I know Tommy won't either."

Billy sighed. "I just wish I wasn't so weak."

"You're not weak," Kimberly's voice interjected. Jason jumped because he hadn't even noticed she'd appeared at his elbow. "Just because you can't fight like Tommy and Jason doesn't mean you aren't important to this team."

"Kim's right," Trini interjected, also stepping forward. "You have a lot of strengths, and one of them is being able to trace the dark dimension, which you WILL do." The Yellow Ranger placed her small hand on Billy's arm.

"Show me what sequence you are running, and I'll help you," she said.

Billy nodded and produced a brave smile. He and Trini turned back to the computers and Jason resumed his post at the edge of the circle. _We're coming Tommy_, he chanted over and over in his head. _Billy will figure it out. We're coming_.

The third round of the mantra was interrupted by the Command Center's alarms.

"Aiaiaiai!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Zordon, what is it?" Jason said, turning to the viewing globe. The alarm could only mean one thing, a monster attack. Rita was trying to distract them to get more time to do whatever it was she was doing with Tommy.

"The Dragon Zord is attacking the city," Zordon said.

"That's not possible," Kim said. "Tommy would never work for Rita."

"Maybe he didn't have a choice," Jason said cooly.

"You don't think she put him under a spell again?"

Jason took a breath before speaking so his voice wouldn't shake. "There's no telling what Rita would do."

"It has to be a spell, or a trick," Billy said. "Tommy wouldn't use his powers for Rita again willingly.

"Be that as it may, Ranger," Zordon interjected. "The Dragon Zord is still a threat and until we know the truth we have to treat it as such. I'm afraid you must go and fight."

"What about Tommy," Billy protested. "I still haven't found a way to trace the Dark Dimension."

"I know," Zordon replied. "But the Dragon Zord is very strong, it will take all of you to defeat him."

Billy turned to Jason and the pleading look on his face tore the Red Ranger in half. He wanted Tommy back just as much as Billy did, but Zordon was right, he knew from experience that only the Megazord was a match for the Dragon Zord and it took all of them to form it. Letting Billy stay behind would mean putting the city at risk. This was one of the things he hated most about being leader, he had to make the hard decisions.

"Tommy is strong," Jason said, keeping his tone firm. "He can resist Rita and Goldar for a long time. I know it."

"But Jason!"

"We have to protect the city," Jason said, again as firmly as he could muster, even though his own gut twisted in sorrow that they were abandoning a friend. "Tommy wouldn't want us to put all those people at risk just for him."

Apparently, the words worked because Billy's lips pressed together in a tight line and he didn't argue anymore.

Jason stood as straight as he could. "Let's go," he said. "It's morphin' time!"

*****

**Sorry about the delay in posting. Yesterday got a little busy. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	5. Guest Writer Story

_**Author's note! Tanzettigirl has been distracted, making me your author for the moment, heehee. Here's a random segue just to keep all you wonderful kiddies entertained. Feel free to flame away if you hate it, it's not 'canon' to this story anyway. Right, you've been warned, so 'enjoy'--asdeed_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any other TV show for that matter._

Tommy had been in some tough situations before and if he got out of his current predicament he could only assume he'd be in tougher situations in the future. But for this exact point in time this was pretty bad.

Opening his eyes slowly he glared at the room he was irritated to find he was still in. Rita's dungeon. Chained to some kind of medieval rack as Goldar paced around him gloating, which Tommy was tuning out. You could only listen to the, 'you're finally in my power' speech so many times really before it got monotonous.

It was a large room with all the torture classics, the rack he was currently on, an iron maiden, manacles on the walls and all sorts of whips and hot pokers. Eyeing the whip display he wondered briefly if he should try to bring Billy a souvenir when he escaped or was rescued. Then he noticed the grimy pail in the corner that was catching drops of water leaking through the primitive stonework. His brain stalled at the image as it failed to reconcile a leaky medieval castle on the moon.

Unable to stop himself he interrupted Goldar's rant to ask him, "where is that water coming from?"

Surprised at the random change of topic Goldar glared at the offending bucket, "the ceiling."

"Yeah obviously, but where is it originally spilling from to leak through the roof?"

"Well I don't know, it's just there for effect. What difference does it make?"

"We're on the moon, it doesn't make any sense."

"You can breathe, do you want to know where the air is coming from too? Stop asking stupid questions, these monologues don't deliver themselves, you know!" Goldar flailed in anger at the humans impertinence, also he didn't want to admit he couldn't stop wondering where the water was coming from now. Stupid human!

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Right sorry, go on."

Goldar crossed his arms in a huff, "Well if that's your attitude, forget it."

Tommy stared at the beastman in shock, "Seriously? You're sulking?"

Turning his back on the pesky pine colored ranger Goldar mused, "What, like I don't have better things to do than monologue at a prisoner? The candle should be burned down in about an hour, so you'll be escaping in what, fifty nine minutes? Talk about cliché."

Much to his surprise Tommy felt sympathy bubbling up inside, "You think it's any easier for me? Constant battles at the absolute worst possible time? Getting kidnapped and enchanted at random? I mean how would you like it to get teleported into a battle on Main Street without warning while you're trying on a pair of pants? I lost my favorite Levi's that day, but at least Billy enjoyed the view."

Goldar actually giggled at Tommy's story, which was quite the bizarre sight indeed. "Okay okay, things are tough all over. So, stop me if this is crazy, but do you want to just skip it this time?"

Despite himself Tommy was intrigued, "what are you suggesting?"

Goldar shrugged, "I unlock you and we go figure out where that waters coming from. When the next scene starts we just pretend like you were locked up the whole time listening to my rant, or something."

"Let me get this straight, you want to just go explore the castle while Rita and the Rangers battle it out?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Goldie, you had me at cliché."

*****

** Hey, TG here, hope you all enjoyed the little foray into this fantasy. I promise it will be replaced very soon with a real chapter, but in the meantime, if you enjoyed this, I suggest you mosey on over to asdeed's page and read his excellent story Unfortunate. Enjoy and see you soon!!**


End file.
